This invention relates to a rolling bearing cage, especially for cylindrical roller bearings, in which the cage is formed of two or more parts held together by a snap connection.
It is known to provide a cage for a rolling bearing, comprised of a comb-shaped part and a slit closing ring, the closing ring being adapted to be snapped into recesses in the cross-pieces of the cage. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,666. It is possible for the slit closing ring of this cage to spring from its interconnection with the other cage part in the event of high bearing loads.
It is also known to snap large closing elements on the ends of the cross-pieces of the comb-shaped part of the cage. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,161) The cross-pieces of this cage, however, have no stability in the circumferential direction, so that under high bearing loads the cross-pieces of the cage may be deformed.
The invention is therefore directed to the provision of a multi-part cage for a rolling bearing, wherein the parts of the cage are held together by a snap connection, and wherein the cross-pieces of the cage are held in the radial as well as circumferential directions even under high bearing loads. The invention is also directed to the provision of a bearing cage of the above type wherein the interconnection of the bearing parts is not lost in the event of high revolution speed of the bearing.